


Estrellas Gemelas

by Kinai



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinai/pseuds/Kinai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El futuro: 3614 DC, 16 NRC. Shampoo esta esperando encontrarse con su vieja amiga Akane. Pero esta reunion no va a ser tan sencilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estrellas Gemelas

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> \- LOGH pertenece a Yoshiki Tanaka & Kitty Films.
> 
> \- Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.
> 
> \- Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas.
> 
> \- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda realizar ilustraciones de mis historias. Si estais interesados, por favor no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo.

Shampoo se despertó y, dándose la vuelta en la cama, miró los dígitos luminosos del reloj de la mesilla.

Eran las 06:43.

Con un gruñido apartó la ropa de la cama, se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacía la ventana caminando descalza por el frío suelo metálico. Una vez allí permaneció de pie mirando por el cristal.

Al otro lado se extendía un inmenso manto negro tapizado con incontables diamantes brillantes esparcidos al azar, como si un niño los hubiera tirado.

Shampoo alargó el brazo y con su mano extendida cubrió un puñado de esos puntos luminosos.

`Parece que pudiera cogerlas alargando el brazo` Shampoo pensó mientras cerraba la mano en el aire. `Pero se que no puedo cogerlas. Esas lucecitas son estrellas, enormes esferas de gas caliente que se encuentran muy lejos.'

Lentamente bajó el brazo y las estrellas volvieron aparecer en el mismo lugar. Shampoo suspiró y se alejó de la ventana.

'Algunos dirán que darnos cuenta de esto es madurar.'

Tras abandonar estos pensamientos con un gesto de cabeza, se dirigió al baño.

Shampoo estaba terminando de vestirse cuando se escuchó el zumbido del intercomunicador. Dejó que sonara mientras se ataba los zapatos. Finalmente apretó un botón y el zumbido se apagó.

"¿Si?"

Su tono de voz era claro, seguro y tranquilo; muy diferente al que solía usar en Nerima, pero esos tiempos quedaban, literalmente, muy lejos.

"Señora," una voz masculina contestó respetuosamente. "Acabamos de contactar con la flota de la contralmirante Tendo."

"De acuerdo. Ahora mismo subo al puente."

Sin esperar contestación Shampoo apagó el intercomunicador.

El reloj marcaba las 06:59.

"Puntual como siempre."

Shampoo sonrió y salió de la habitación.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo 01: Reunión.

Una pequeña lanzadera atravesó la formación de naves que componían la flota de Shampoo en dirección a la nave almirante.

La nave insignia de Shampoo era una nave de batalla estándar llamada "La Valkiria". Su diseño era completamente funcional y estaba enfocado a cumplir con su cometido; transportar los cañones y a sus sirvientes al campo de batalla.

La forma básica de la nave era un largo paralelepípedo al que se le habían añadido en su parte anterior otros dos paralelepípedos casi tan altos como largos, donde se encontraban dos de los cuatro motores de la nave. Los otros dos motores se encontraban en su casco principal y en un apéndice que sobresalía perpendicularmente de su parte inferior. Todo ello estaba pintado de color azul oscuro, a excepción de varias circunferencias de color metálico donde se encontraban los sensores. En la parte central se podía distinguir claramente el emblema del Nuevo Imperio: Un león dorado sobre fondo rojo.

La apariencia general de la nave recordaba a una pistola.

Cuando la lanzadera se aproximó al costado de "La Valkiria" unas enormes puertas se abrieron. La nave de transporte entró en el hangar y se acopló a una esclusa de aire. Unos brazos mecánicos aseguraron la nave mientras las puertas se volvían a cerrar.

Una vez terminada la maniobra de atraque, un guardia abrió la puerta de la esclusa y se situó a un lado. Unos segundos después la contralmirante Akane Tendo aparecía por la esclusa.

Tras pasar cientos de años en hibernación, su edad biológica era solo de treinta años. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven pero, en general, su apariencia era similar. Las diferencias más notables eran una blanca cicatriz en el mentor y una expresión firme pero serena. Ríos de sangre habían apagado su impulsividad juvenil y le había obligado a madurar.

Akane vestía el uniforme de oficial superior con el rango de contralmirante. Este consistía en zapatos y pantalones negros, y una camisa blanca oculta debajo de una larga guerrera negra. Las bocamangas de la guerrera eran de un liviano metal gris y estaban rodeadas por un círculo plateado con adornos curvos. Las charreteras tenían forma de T, y estaban unidas al collar de la guerrera. Ambas piezas estaban realizadas con el mismo material que las bocamangas y tenían rebordes plateados. Dos líneas plateadas, que cruzaban cada charretera verticalmente, indicaban el rango de contralmirante. Una última pieza metálica completaba los adornos de la guerrera. Estaba situado debajo del collar y tenía forma piramidal. Una piedra semipreciosa ovalada formaba su centro. A cada lado de ésta dos líneas plateadas formaban motivos curvos. Dos líneas blancas verticales subían desde el borde inferior de la guerrera hasta los bordes de esa pieza. Un cinturón metálico, con una elaborada hebilla, la ceñía alrededor de la cintura.

El guardia, que vestía una simple guerrera negra con unas charreteras rectangulares sin tiras, se cuadro al ver a una oficial superior y la saludo. Akane devolvió el saludo con un rápido movimiento antes de bajar las escaleras de la esclusa y subirse al camino móvil que recorría la nave.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando Akane llegó al salón de oficiales. La puerta del salón estaba abierta por lo que Akane entró sin llamar. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

El salón era una habitación rectangular con una ventana que mostraba el exterior de la nave. Un sofá largo, unos sillones, un mueble bar y una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas eran todo su mobiliario.

Shampoo, quien estaba en la ventana mirando el espacio, no se sorprendió al oírse cerrar la puerta ya que había visto a Akane en el reflejo de la ventana.

Ella también había madurado en una hermosa joven. Su personalidad orgullosa se había templado con la experiencia volviéndose más sensata y receptiva a las opiniones de los demás. La diferencia más destacable en su aspecto era que se había cortado el pelo. Aunque se lo había dejado tan largo como permitían las ordenanzas militares, apenas le cubría el cuello.

Su uniforme y rango era el mismo que Akane.

"Llegas tarde." Shampoo comentó con una sonrisa mientras se volvía hacía Akane.

"Usted perdone señor lobo de la ventisca." Akane bromeó sabiendo a ciencia cierta que había sido completamente puntual, mientras luchaba contra el impulso de sacarle la lengua a su amiga.

Tras este curioso saludo, ambas se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo.

"Te he echado de menos." Akane reconoció mientras se separaba de Shampoo.

"Yo también."

Cualquiera de sus viejos conocidos se habría sorprendido por estas palabras, pero tras todo lo que habían pasado juntas se habían convertido en buenas amigas. Su rivalidad había quedado muy lejos en el tiempo y en el espacio.

No solo eso. En una galaxia poblada por humanos, ellas dos eran las únicas que habían vivido en un tiempo donde la tierra era el único planeta poblado. El hecho de no pertenecer a esta época les había unido de una forma que antes no habría sido posible.

Shampoo se acercó al mueble bar de donde cogió una botella de vino blanco y dos copas mientras Akane se sentaba en la mesa circular.

"¿Cómo han ido los seis meses de patrulla?" Shampoo preguntó mientras dejaba la botella y las copas en la mesa y se sentaba.

"Tranquilos." Akane respondió mientras observaba como Shampoo servía el vino. "Lo más grave fue un terremoto de grado 8'5 en el planeta Ubuntu."

"Debió de ser terrible".

Shampoo acercó una copa de vino a Akane. Esta la cogió con gesto distraído, ya que su mente estaba recordando las imágenes de edificios derrumbados y cadáveres aplastados.

"Hemos visto cosas peores." Akane alzó la copa y bebió un trago. "Muy bueno. ¿Qué cosecha es?"

Shampoo aceptó el cambio de tema con una sonrisa.

"Es cosecha del 410, la mejor."

Akane lanzó un silbido de aprobación.

"Te has convertido en una gourmet de los vinos."

Shampoo se encogió de hombros.

"Esta botella fue un regalo de Frederic."

El comodoro Frederic Charles Dreyer, era el jefe del estado mayor de Shampoo.

Akane dejó la copa en la mesa y se inclinó hacía Shampoo.

"Me parece que le gustas." Ella le comentó en tono confidencial.

"Tonterías." Shampoo contestó malhumorada. "Debes saber que no es una buena idea liarse con alguien del trabajo, y menos en el ejercito."

"Ya, ya." Akane dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras observaba como su amiga bebía un gran trago de su copa.

"¿Y tú que?¿Cuando fue la ultima cita que tuviste?"

Shampoo dejó su copa también en la mesa y miró a Akane, quien, incomoda, esquivó la mirada.

"Sabes muy bien que no he tenido ninguna." Tras un corto silencio Akane continuó. "Ayer volví a soñar con Ranma. Creó que aún está vivo."

"Akane, ¡no te hagas eso!" Shampoo le reprobó. "Es casi imposible que Ranma este vivo. Y, suponiendo que estuviera vivo, ¿dónde lo ibas a buscar?"

Akane se quedo contemplando la mesa en silencio sin saber que contestar.

'Unas palabras muy sabias' Shampoo pensó. 'Entonces, ¿por qué no sigo mi propio consejo? Admítelo, tú tampoco puedes olvidar a Ranma.' Shampoo suspiró. 'Somos dos estupidas románticas y, a este paso, nos convertiremos en dos estupidas viejas solteronas.'

Antes que ninguna de las dos pudiera añadir algo más, una llamada sonó por el intercomunicador. Shampoo se dirigió hacía el aparato y contestó.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Señora," una voz contestó con tono de urgencia. "Acabamos de detectar una flota de más de 6000 naves que se dirigen hacía nosotros. La señal corresponde a naves imperiales, pero no contestan a nuestras llamadas."

"¡6000 naves!" Akane exclamó, mientras se reunía con Shampoo al lado del intercomunicador. "Eso son cuatro veces nuestra fuerza de combate combinada."

Shampoo no hizo ningún comentario, pero Akane percibió la preocupación en su rostro.

"¿A que distancia están?" Shampoo preguntó por el intercomunicador.

"Estaremos en su radio de tiro en menos de 15 minutos."

"¡Mierda1" Shampoo exclamó a la vez que apagaba el intercomunicador para que no se le oyera. "Los motores de salto tardaran más de treinta minutos en estar listos."

"Nos han pillado en bragas."

Shampoo asintió y volvió a conectar el intercomunicador.

"Orden a todas las naves de la flota: Alerta roja. Una gran flota con intenciones desconocidas se acerca a nuestra posición. Adopten una formación de muro defensiva. Los acorazados se colocaran en el frente de la formación para servir de escudo al resto de las naves. Preparen sus motores de salto e informen cuando estén listos. No disparen hasta recibir la orden ó ser atacados, repito, no disparen hasta recibir la orden ó ser atacados."

Shampoo se volvió hacía Akane, mientras por el intercomunicador se oía como sus ordenes se estaban enviando al resto de la flota.

"Por ahora no podemos hacer más." Shampoo le dijo a Akane.

'Esperar lo mejor y prepararnos para lo peor. Eso es lo único que podemos hacer.' Akane pensó. 'No creo que esa flota venga solo a saludarnos. ¿Y quien puede ser? Finalmente la humanidad esta unida. ¡No hay enemigos!' Akane dejó de especular, ya que tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer en ese momento.

"Con tú permiso tengo que contactar con mi nave."

"Adelante."

Shampoo se apartó del intercomunicador, dejando espacio para que Akane pudiera usarlo.

"Contralmirante Akane Tendo al habla."

"¡Señora!" Fue la contestación del otro lado.

"Envíen el siguiente mensaje al comodoro Reinhard Scheer de la nave insignia Mjolnir."

Shampoo observó como su amiga impartía exactamente las mismas órdenes que ella a pesar que no habían tenido tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo.

'De todas maneras es el único curso de acción lógico.' Shampoo meditó. 'Tenemos que ofrecer un fuerte unido para resistir el tiempo necesario para conectar los motores de salto. ¿Pero nos permitirán realizar el salto?'

"Hasta mi regreso a bordo, la flota estará a las ordenes de la contralmirante Shampoo. Eso es todo. Envíelo urgentemente."

"Sí, señora."

Tras oír la contestación Akane apagó el intercomunicador y miró a Shampoo.

"Reinhard es muy capaz." Akane contestó. "No habrá ningún problema."

"Los preparativos ya están en marcha. Las flotas estarán en posición en unos diez minutos."

"Tenemos cinco minutos de margen. No esta mal. Ahora solo necesitamos un plan de acción por si esa flota nos ataca."

Sin perder un segundo más, las dos comandantes empezaron a realizar un plan táctico en el poco tiempo que disponían.

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas a los Comentarios:


End file.
